Om Telolet Om
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Demi mendapatkan Sakura yang merupakan adik dari Gaara -sosok kakak yang paling menyeramkan- Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja. Termasuk melakukan kegiatan remaja kelebihan hormon seperti 'om telolet om'. Akankah perjuangan Sasuke membuahkan hasil?/Hn. Sepertinya kau sedang sial/ Special Fanfic for Kirei Apple


**OM TELOLET OM**

 **By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara**

 **Genre: Humor dan Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Special Fict for Kirei Apple a.k.a Aniki Baka.**

 **^^Happy Birthday^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di Konoha Gakuen High School.**_

Dua orang pemuda paling tampan seantero sekolah yang duduk di kelas XI KGHS tampak sedang memasang ekspresi serius. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan sembari memandang sinis satu sama lainnya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Haruno Gaara si ketua OSIS yang terkenal dingin, bertatapan tajam dan juga irit bicara. Sedangkan satunya lagi adalah Uchiha Sasuke si kapten klub futsal yang juga tak kalah tampan dan irit tersenyum. Kedua-duanya adalah pangeran sekolah yang sama-sama mendapati julukan _most wanted_. Gaara yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari maju selangkah tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn,Uchiha. Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa sudah banyak pemuda yang berakhir tragis saat mendekati adikku. Kau sebelumnya sudah kuperingatkan, kan? Jangan dekati Sakura. Dia tidak akan berpacaran dengan siapa pun sampai aku sendiri yang mengizinkan pemuda mana yang pantas untuknya." Gaara menyeringai.

Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mendapatkan hati adik merah mudanya. Gaara adalah tipe kakak yang sangat posesif dan menjaga adiknya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terjangkau oleh pemuda-pemuda yang dia anggap mesum di luar sana. Pernah Sakura berpacaran dengan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah sepertinya dengan wajah menggemaskan bernama Akasuna Sasori, namun belum ada 1 minggu mereka berpacaran Sasori menghilang tanpa kabar. Dari berita yang beredar, Gaara memukuli Sasori hingga pemuda imut itu koma di rumah sakit hingga 1 bulan. Benar-benar mengerikan sekali pemuda tampan ini.

Sasuke ikut maju selangkah dan menatap Gaara tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, "Hn. Dan kau juga seharusnya tahu bahwa Uchiha selalu akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah begitu Haruno Gaara?"

Kedua telapak tangan Gaara mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Ia mendorong sedikit bahu Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke dalam pusaran mata hitam tak berujung tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Jika kau bersikeras bagaimana jika kita 'duel' saja? Kau mengerti maksudku hm?" Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap tajam ke dalam netra berwarna hijau muda yang sama dengan warna mata gadis yang disukainya tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan Gaara dari bahunya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Boleh, kita lihat saja siapa yang menang."

 **~000~**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu jalanan besar yang merupakan tempat lewatnya truk, bus, mobil-mobil besar, dan kendaraan beroda empat lainnya. Keduanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Mereka tetap terlihat tampan meskipun tanpa menggunakan baju seragam sekolah dan hanya berdiri seperti orang tolol di pinggir jalan dengan membawa sebuah papan bertuliskan 'om telolet om' seperti anak-anak kekinian jaman sekarang. Peraturan dari tantangan kali ini adalah masing-masing mereka akan bergantian satu sama lainnya untuk menunjukkan tulisan laknat itu di depan bus yang lewat. Jika bus tersebut membunyikan alaram atau ' _sirine telolet_ '-nya maka akan dinilai 1 poin. Jika bus yang lewat tidak membunyikan alaramnya berarti tidak mendapatkan poin. Kegiatan laknat itu berlangsung selama 1 jam. Siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan sirine 'Telolet' maka dialah pemenangnya. Dan untuk giliran pertama dimulai dari Gaara.

Gaara sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat tulisan 'om telolet om'-nya. Dengan tampannya ia berlari ke pinggir trotoar sambil melompat tinggi-tinggi agar tulisannya terbaca oleh supir bus yang membawa penumpang ke Suna.

"Om telolet om~" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang berat dan seksi.

"Kyaaaaa~ tampannya~... jadilah pacarku~" duh... sepertinya Gaara sedang sial. Bus itu merupakan bus yang membawa siswa dari sekolah asrama putri Konoha yang akan berdarmawisata ke Suna. Bukannya mendapatkan sirine 'telolet' yang ada dia malah diteriaki tampan. Bahkan ada yang sempat-sempatnya merekam Gaara dengan ponsel. Hilang sudah _image_ pangeran misterius yang selama ini dia jaga.

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Tak lama kemudian bus kedua muncul. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke pinggir jalan sembari meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengangkat papan berisi tulisan laknat itu seraya memasang wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian...

" **Telolet... telolet... telolet... telolet..."**

Bus tersebut membunyikan klaksonnya. Gaara terperangah tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bus tersebut mau membunyikan klaksonnya demi pemuda berwajah datar sedatar tembok seperti Sasuke? Bersuara saja tidak. Dia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Cih! Ini namanya pilih kasih. Kalau begitu dia juga akan bertindak layaknya Sasuke tadi.

Bus ketiga pun muncul, Gaara sudah bersiap diposisinya ia memasang wajah datar seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tulisan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sayang bukan sayang, bus yang lewat ternyata adalah bus keluarga Akasuna. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela bus yang berhenti dan menatap sinis pada Gaara yang berdiri dengan konyol bersama 'om telolet om' nya.

" _Guys_ lihat~ si pangeran dingin yang sok _cool_ dari Konoha Gakuen sedang berdiri meminta 'telolet' dari bus kita. Aduh sayang sekali, seandainya saja kakakku tidak koma karena ulahmu pasti sudah kuberikan 'telolet'nya. Tapi jangan khawatir untuk sekarang aku akan memberikan 'telolet' padamu kok." Karin beserta teman-temannya yang menatap Gaara dari jendela bus menjulurkan lidah mereka dan menyiram Gaara dengan air mineral hingga sekujur tubuh Gaara menjadi basah.

"Upss~ maaf ya~ tapi itu belum seberapa dibanding perbuatanmu." Karin tertawa sinis. Kemudian bus itu kembali melaju menyisakan Gaara yang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sial. Awas aja kau Akasuna, akan ku balas nanti." Gaara menenang kaleng yang tak bersalah dihadapannya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke hadapan Gaara dan diterima secara paksa oleh pemuda merah tersebut.

"Hn. Mungkin kau sedang sial." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu acara duel 'om telolet om' pun terus berlanjut. Sudah 45 menit mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan mengangkat tulisan konyol tersebut, Sasuke sudah mengantongi 10 telolet. Sedangkan Gaara hanya 2, itu pun sepertinya karena si supir bus kaget dengan tampang mengerikan Gaara dipinggir jalan yang terlihat seperti zombie di film _Train to Busan_. Saat bus sekolah yang mengangkut siswa-siswi dari Konoha Junior High School lewat membawa siswa-siswi yang baru saja pulang sekolah Sasuke mengangkat tulisannya tinggi-tinggi. Tiba-tiba saja ada kepala merah muda yang menyembul dari jendela sembari tersenyum dan meneriaki nama Sasuke dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Sasuke- _senpai~_ " teriak Sakura beriringan dengan bunyi sirine 'telolet' dari bus sekolah Sakura. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mendengarkan suara pujaan hatinya langsung menoleh dan membalas senyum Sakura tak kalah manis. Gaara yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terpaksa mendengus sebal dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sial, bahkan adiknya saja lebih memilih Sasuke daripadanya. Apakah pesonanya sebagai sulung Haruno sudah menghilang?

"Hn, bahkan dunia mendukung niat baikku terhadap adikmu," Sasuke menyeringai.

Ketika dimenit-menit terakhir dari pertempuran mereka, Gaara dengan semangat membara melompat-lompat tinggi sembari memasang senyuman tampannya agar si supir bus mau memberikannya alaram 'Telolet' agar ia bisa menang dari Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya nasib Gaara naas sekali, saat bus yang dia harapkan muncul bukannya membunyikan alaram 'telolet'nya yang ada malah Gaara dilempar dengan _pampers_ bayi dari jendela bus dan sialnya benda laknat berisi kotoran anak manusia itu terlempar tepat mengenai wajah tampan Gaara. Hingga membuat _pride_ pangerannya hilang seketika sekaligus membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertawa hingga pingsan untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan begitu duel 'om telolet om' pun dimenangi oleh Sasuke dan membawa kesialan bagi Gaara. _Poor you Gaara._

 _ **~000~**_

Sakura dengan langkah riang keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua sembari berlari untuk menemui sosok pemuda yang dicintainya yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya 1 minggu yang lalu. Ia menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya karena dirinya akan kencan untuk pertama kalinya bersama sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. Cantik sekali," puji Sasuke secara jujur.

Sakura yang dipuji tersipu malu dan membuat pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Membuat Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum tipis karena hal itu merupakan salah satu ekspresi Sakura yang sangat ia sukai.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana Sasuke- _kun?_ " Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengecup telapak tangan gadisnya dengan lembut. "Kemana pun ke tempat yang tuan putri mau."

Sakura kembali tersipu.

Gaara yang mendengarkan gombalan bungsu Uchiha itu pura-pura muntah dan mendengus kasar sembari membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, "Menjijikan!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan Gaara dengan sengaja memeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba dan mencium Sakura tepat di pipinya.

"Kya Sasuke- _kun~_ " teriak Sakura. "Ja-jangan disini~" desah Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengarkan suara adiknya berubah menjadi terdengar menggoda seperti itu membuka kembali pintu kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya mendidih.

"Awas kau Uchiha!" Teriak Gaara

"Kya~" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain sebelum duel om telolet om terjadi...

"Hn. Aku ingin kau membuat sejumlah bus yang akan lewat ke jalan perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna untuk membunyikan sirinenya saat aku berdiri di pinggir jalan." Perintah Sasuke pada salah satu anak buah Uchiha yang bekerja di dinas perhubungan Konoha.

"Ta-tapi tuan? Untuk apa tuan melakukan itu? I-itu, kan hanya kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh remaja-remaja sekarang yang kelebihan hormon dengan mengikuti kekinian yang tidak berguna itu," jawab anak buahnya.

"Tak ada protes. Lakukan saja!"

"Ba-baik tuan."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan begitu ia pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura adik dari Haruno Gaara si pangeran tanpa alis tersebut.

"Hn. Langkah terakhir untuk membuat si panda merah menjadi jera," Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, ia mencari nomor seseorang di kontak ponselnya dan menyeringai, "Halo, Karin kau ingin balas dendam pada Gaara? Aku ada rencana..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

A/n:

 _ **Yahh kelar juga FF nista ini. No sequel yahh...**_

 _ **Btw, Happy Birthday ya Aniki. Duh makin tua aja.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau FF ini telat banget dan Gaara juga aku nistain disini. Semoga terhibur. Wkwkwk bikinnya tanpa rencana sih.**_

 _ **Salam sayang**_

 _ **Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :***_

 _ **JBI, 18.01.17 (20.49)**_


End file.
